Wooly
Wooly is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Wooly is a blue-green llama who was born in a foreign country (presumably somewhere in South America). He came to HTF Town for a vacation but has no idea he has been there for years already. To reinforce a llama-like appearance, Wooly has been given a wool-covered body, long pointed ears, a slightly curled tail, and large bottom teeth. Starting in Diddle Bo Sheep, he would have a split lip to enhance his appearance. Sometimes, he spits like llamas do. Wooly's name fits him due to the green wool on his body. It is also a term for "confused and vague", fitting his personality. In his own country, Wooly was considered the villiage idiot. Unlike Lumpy, Wooly's stupidity is mostly involved with him misunderstanding the language spoken by others, commonly mistaking speech, words, and signs for something random. A regular gag involves another character asking Wooly for something, and - since he doesn't understand what they say - he usually gives them something dangerous or injures them in some manner, leading to their deaths (and occasionally his own). Episodes Starring Roles #Hotel Me About It #Have You Any Wool? #Fates Around the World #Driving Problems #Pigeon Toed #Diddle Bo Sheep #Save the Drama For Your Llama #United Europe #Character Interviews - Wooly #Watch That Language! Featuring Roles #Brain Freezy #You Can't Beach Me #Card Trick #Strike! #Wool Over Your Eyes #Sweet Tooth Decay #Just For Laughs #Total Panda-monia #Litter Bitter #Battle of The Djs #King Bee #Read None About It! #Not Commonwealthy #Connected To The Tail Bone #Lowercase Eye Appearances #Pranks Prank Pranky #Sweet Tooth Alabama #The Sign of Evil #Pipe Down #Shattering Effects #Naughty Bully #Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow #The Big Three Oh! #Say What? Kill count *Cuddles - 2 ("Hotel Me About It", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Giggles - 3 ("Hotel Me About It", "Fates Around the World", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Toothy - 3 ("Hotel Me About It", "Fates Around the World", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Lumpy - 2 ("Hotel Me About It", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Petunia - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Handy - 0 *Nutty - 0 *Sniffles - 0 *Pop - 0 *Cub - 0 *Flaky - 2 ("Hotel Me About It", "Save the Drama For Your Llama") *The Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 1 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Shifty - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *Mime - 1 ("United Europe") *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Lammy - 0 *Mr. Pickels - 0 *Hippy - 1 ("Hotel Me About It") *O'Clock - 2 ("Have You Any Wool?", "Fates Around the World) *Superspeed - 1 ("Have You Any Wool?") *Cloudy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Fruity - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Hatchy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Fungus - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Sporty - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Puffy - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Emily & Kit-Kat - 1 ("Fates Around the World") *Pranky - 1 ("Card Trick") *Guddles - 1 ("Pigeon Toed") *Drama - 1 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Todd - 2 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama", "King Bee" debatable) *Baldy - 1 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama") *Gutsy - 1 ("Naughty Bully") *Leif - 1 ("United Europe") *Planetary X - 1 ("United Europe" debatable) *Scotty - 1 ("Not Commonwealthy") *Jumpers - 1 ("Not Commonwealthy") *Boris - 1 ("Not Commonwealthy") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Save the Drama For Your Llama") Deaths #Have You Any Wool? - Explodes after putting fire and gas on himself. #Fates Around the World - Splatters in the Grand Canyon. #Driving Problems - Killed by Nippy offscreen. #Brain Freezy - Gets an ultimate brain freeze and explodes (head only). #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Strike! - Decapitated by bowling ball. #Pigeon Toed - Either crushed or drowned in pigeon poop. #Wool Over Your Eyes - Eyes pop out because of shrinking sweater. #Sweet Tooth Decay - Dies in explosion, zombie self blown up by vaccum. #Just For Laughs - Slips and splatters on floor. #Total Panda-monia - Drowns in foam. #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Killed in explosion. #Litter Bitter - Drowns in sea. #Battle of The Djs - Stabbed by Shuffles' quills. #Save the Drama For Your Llama - Killed in explosion. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Match of the Day - Dies from explosion. #Planetary X - Thrown out of a plane. #Say What? - Mauled by Bongo (offscreen). #Connected To The Tail Bone - Splatters. Trivia *He is the first llama in the series. *According to the staff, he is at least two times dumber than Lumpy. *In Fan Version episodes, he takes Lumpy's place. *Wooly kills an average of three or more characters per episode. *This is Wooly's favorite song, despite that he doesn't understand the lyrics. *To go with his inability of understanding language, he sometimes mistakes noises for music (as seen in Pipe Down and Shattering Effects). Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Lumpy-sues Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Llamas Category:Characters with Lumpy's body shape Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 10 Introductions Category:Stupid characters Category:Foreign Characters